


A blaze under the northern sky

by Mother_North



Series: Attraction [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional, Feelings Realization, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychology, Romantic Gestures, Some Fluff, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: After the end of Finlandia Trophy 2012 Brian promises to take two of his best pupils to a little, improvised jaunt through Espoo city with some unexpected consequences. Javier is afraid he enjoys the ride too much, while Yuzuru is about to get one of the most overwhelming experiences of his young life.It looks like both of them will never be the same again ever after.





	A blaze under the northern sky

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been having this idea in my mind for quite some time already, ever since I saw those infamous Yuzuru/Javier interactions at the said tourney, to be exact. I just wanted to pay a little homage to this absolute “Yuzuvier classics” with this fic.  
> Disclaimer: This work is a product of author’s imagination only and is not meant to offend anyone.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy.

** 

Javier closes his eyes and sighs. The air is humid and chilly, as expected in early October in a city situated along the shore of the Gulf of Finland. _The city of lakes_ with its tamed natural wilderness finding way intricately to the streets, where modern architecture adjoins patches of greenery. The subdued colors of austere Northern nature benefit to the quiet charm of the city. Maybe, it’s solely due to the start of the skating season with its atmosphere of excitement and ever present anticipation that Javier can’t help but find city streets to be strangely festive, with the scent of traditional Scandinavian bakery, lively and crisp local dialects flying from all sides and shifting multicolored neon lights illuminating the shapes of the buildings. It’s very different from his native Madrid but Javier has always been the one to appreciate the changes of places, new destinations and impressions. He was open to the world and ready to embrace it with open arms because he wanted to live his life in its fullest. He wondered briefly how his newly obtained, young training mate was feeling, for his eyes were shining so brightly, as they were on their way to the city center, to their final destination of the promised post-competition ride through the stony rows. Javier was studying Yuzuru’s boyish, delicate features in the lightning of the swiftly flashing streetlamps as the comfy Volvo hatchback was driving them past numerous shops, restaurants and homely-looking cafés. They both were sharing a backseat while Brian was talking animatedly to the driver who also happened to be their amateur tour guide. Their little promenade wasn’t meant to be overly lengthy because they had to be at the airport early on the following morning to be taken back to their mutual training base in Toronto.

The several days of the tournament flew by unnoticeably and Javier couldn’t say he was absolutely satisfied with how the competition went. Of course, he couldn’t be. He was leading after the Short Program, Yuzuru one step behind him, and then after messing up his Free Skate he ended up with bronze. It was nothing to be proud of, honestly, and Javier was feeling a bit disheartened. Actually, it was losing to Richard Dornbush that stung the most and he had to admit that Yuzuru performed one hell of a free skate, which he had finished splayed breathlessly on the ice surface, his chest heaving from exhaustion after giving it all. His ultimate efforts had paid off well, though, and he gained a much desired victory as a result. Albeit, the press and podium were really fun, with him and Yuzuru fooling around with each other good-humoredly and Dornbush, being the obvious third wheel in their special TCC- brothers-styled celebration. An amused smile appeared on Javier’s face as he was recalling the way the two of them hugged warmly and all of the shared laughs and goofy jokes. It definitely made something warm stir inside of him, seeing Yuzuru beaming the way he was with the most beautiful smile Javier had ever laid his eyes upon. He just could not restrain himself from tickling Yuzuru’s side candidly while they were having an obligatory photoshoot with the medals, the three of them standing together on the victory pedestal. Yuzuru elbowed him a couple of times not so subtly, while pleading him to stop through adorable giggles, and Javier managed to retain his absolutely casual, polite smile on his face, as if he had nothing to do with the harmless prank at all. It was all innocent and in a very relaxed and friendly manner, at least his initial intentions had been of that kind; though, he had to admit that he just couldn’t help but touch Yuzuru, his hands always finding their way to give the Japanese boy a fleeting caress, moving if on their own accord. It was a part of the Spaniard’s nature and his way of communicating with others but, not once, Javier caught himself thinking that he really _liked_ touching Yuzuru. Javier had never crossed the line of propriety even in his thoughts, he saw Yuzuru as a shy, extremely cute kid, who tended to guard his personal space and had a tendency of becoming super determined and focused in mere seconds. Javier always respected Yuzuru’s set boundaries and the younger man’s lack of knowledge of English was an extra obstacle in getting through them, especially, in the first months after his arrival to Toronto. Still, it would have been silly not to acknowledge the power of Yuzuru’s inborn charm, the lad was very attractive — his passion and strive for perfection were nothing short of extraordinary. Javier respected Yuzuru and his fierce competitiveness to no end, for his new training partner motivated him greatly in his own chase for medals.

Javier’s reflections were put to an abrupt halt by the car stopping and Brian motioning them to get out to have a walk through the city main street, which had been packed with little souvenir shops and specialty-serving luncheonettes. Yuzuru hopped out of Volvo, the car’s door slamming with a loud bang, seemingly impatient to continue their impromptu sightseeing tour as Brian and Javier only shook their heads marveling at the boy’s endless amount of enthusiasm and energy. As they were walking down the pavement, maneuvering themselves through idle crowds, Yuzuru’s inquiring eyes kept staring at all sights, soaking new impressions untiringly. It didn’t escape Javier the way the Japanese boy’s cheeks were flushed with joyful excitement as he was struggling with unyielding English to convey his bubbling feelings. Javier felt that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yuzuru and he certainly didn’t want to. Tugging him by the arm, Yuzuru made their way inside a cozy looking, petite cafeteria, they happened to be passing by. It was rather cold outsides so neither Brian nor Javier had any objections. The three of them snuggled at a candlelit table in the corner of the hall and grabbed a menu. The obvious coffee expert was Javi and as he was sitting between Brian and Yuzuru, he kept supplying advices and recommendations left and right. Their coach had chosen some hot chocolate while Javier’s went for an Irish cream latte. It was Yuzuru who couldn’t make up his mind the longest with no matcha tea available in the menu for apparent reasons. He kept on asking Javier numerous questions, wanting to know the assortment with all of respective ingredients beforehand.

Strangely enough, but it all has started with a _touch_. Tracing the lines of the menu, Javier felt Yuzuru’s pinky brush his hand accidentally and if someone would have asked him later what had been the starting point he would have named, perhaps, that particular moment — tiny jolts of electricity shooting up his arm and straight to his heart.

The switch flipped.

He had touched Yuzuru numerous times before but it happened to be _the time_. Suddenly, Javier became acutely aware of Yuzuru’s reclining form and of their thighs touching lightly under the table. The Spaniard felt his pulse quicken as his gaze was lingering on Yuzuru’s full lips, which were twisting so cutely while he was trying to pronounce “cappuccino” diligently. Javier blinked several times, wanting to dissolve a minute delusion but to no avail, he saw the way these same lips wrapped themselves around the straw as Yuzuru was enjoying a delicious caffeine-free beverage. Brian asked Javier good-heartedly about an object of his daydreaming and Javier felt himself blushing as _this very object_ was sitting right next to him, impossibly close and impossibly innocently looking.

As they were walking back to the car, they passed by a shop-window with a variety of souvenir trifles on display and Javier noticed one peculiar thing. A sparkling crystalline amulet of irregular shape, with roughly cut rhinestone in the middle, had caught his eye. It reminded him of a glittering star and he asked Yuzuru and Brian to wait for him outside as he quickly purchased the lovely trinket. Yuzuru wanted to have a look at it immediately but Javier didn’t let him, promising that he’ll show it to him later.

The road back to hotel was mostly silent with Brian looking tiredly out of the window and Yuzuru dozing off on Javier’s shoulder at the backseat. Quiet ambience of the night drive was making Javier relax after the long and eventful day, sweet scent of Yuzuru’s soft hair invading his senses. He was feeling distinctly the warm weight of the boy’s sleeping form on his arm and shoulder and it ignited something indescribable inside of him, which he couldn’t name directly yet, though it filled him with unbounded tenderness and a particular, titillating sensation of butterflies in his stomach, which he had never ever felt before. His fingers were toying absentmindedly with the newly-bought charm in his left pocket as they drove up to the hotel front at last, innumerable stars shedding their cold and distant light from above.

******

Their hotel rooms were on the same fourth floor, Brian’s being right between Yuzuru and Javier’s ones. After wishing each other goodnight and Brian telling them not to stay up late because of an early flight, Javier went to his room. He texted with Cortney for some time, a Canadian ice-dancer was on the other continent at the time. He liked the girl, she had an easy-going and amicable personality and a lovely smile, besides she was head over heels with him and apparently was trying to do her best for the two of them to get together. In fact, it was she, who was conquering Javier and not the other way around. Being a twenty-one year old guy, Javier had already had his fair share of conquests, women being wooed easily by his irresistible masculine charms. Javier loved sex and it was an integral part of his life, letting him just let it all go from time to time and recharge his batteries in a way. He was quite open-minded about it and even had a one-time experience with a guy, though he couldn’t say that he was blown away with it. Rather it felt pretty awkward and frigid.

Javier’s thoughts returned to Yuzuru, as his eyes set on the rhinestone amulet, laying on the nightstand, packed in a white, plain wrapping. He had bought it for the Japanese and now he was trying to sort out _why_. He had never looked at Yuzuru the way he did that night — with a _not so friendly_ interest. He certainly felt a strong pull of attraction and it felt weird and unexpected because it went far beyond strictly companionate feelings. He remembered Yuzuru’s sensuous lips, the way his tiny waist went into narrow, yet shapely hips and then into long and slender legs. The boy was gorgeous, to tell the truth, and Javier couldn’t fathom how he didn’t manage to see it for so long in first place. His inner voice whispered to him that it was terribly wrong but a virtual kick from his conscience didn’t help at all.

Inhaling deeply, Javier got out of the bed and started to undress himself for he wanted to have a shower. He took his shirt off and was wearing only a pair of worn jeans when he heard a tentative knock at his door. He opened it to find Yuzuru standing there in his team Japan jacket, with his hands clasped in front of him.

“Yuzu? I thought you’ve already gone to sleep. Do you need something?”

“Can I come in?”

“Oh…Yes, of course, you can.”

Javier stepped aside, letting Yuzuru in. This night visit was of a total surprise to Javier and frankly he had no idea what could have brought Yuzuru to his hotel room at such a late hour in the first place.

Yuzuru walked into a room, trying to appear casual but Javier noticed the unmistakable tension in his shoulders and upper half. It seemed that Yuzuru was hesitating inwardly about something, a look of total concentration on his pale face, like he was about to throw himself into a risky quad. Looking Javier straight into face, he asked quietly:

“You want shower? I want with you.”

“What..?”

To say that Javier was dumbfounded was to say nothing. Has he misheard or misunderstood Yuzuru? Javier was at a loss for words as he saw the way Yuzuru was worrying his bottom lip nervously.

“You don’t want? Don’t want…With me?”

Javier’s mouth went dry and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. Millions of thoughts rushed themselves into his head: was Yuzuru drunk..? — Impossible. Has he lost his mind, proposing himself so audaciously to him? — Perhaps.

“Yuzu, I don’t know what to say, really, it’s just quite unexpected…I don’t think I understand you correctly and…”

Yuzuru made a move forward sharply, making the distance between the two of them become almost nonexistent.

“I saw the way you look at me. In your eyes — _Enjō_ _*._ I want it too _._ ”

Javier felt his face getting hot with embarrassment. Suddenly, he felt like a school-boy, who started to panic not knowing what to do.

“Yuzu, please, stop. If it’s a silly joke I am going to kill you…”

Javier’s words were cut short by Yuzuru’s insistent lips, which closed over his in an instant, his hands gripping Javier’s shoulders with a frightening force. He forgot how to breathe, a tiny moan escaping him as he felt the tip of Yuzuru’s tongue making its way into his mouth boldly. Javier’s brain seemingly had a shortcut circuit. He tilted Yuzuru’s head back and deepened their ferocious kiss. The boy tasted divine and Javier couldn’t make himself stop even if his life depended on it. He felt Yuzuru’s hands fumbling with the buckle of his leather belt and he shoved Yuzuru to the bed, latching on him and pinning him down securely with the weight of his muscular body.

Yuzuru was breathing hard and his dark eyes were burning Javier with magnifying intensity that was making the Spaniard totally will-less but at the back of his mind he was hearing his inner voice screaming at him that having sex with his male, seventeen year old training partner was not the best idea at all. He felt Yuzuru’s deftly fingers burying themselves in his curly hair as his soft lips were grazing his earlobe while he spoke to Javier:

“I want it to be you, Javi. _Only you._ ”

Javier breath hitched and he felt overwhelmed with the wildness of Yuzuru’s request.

“Are you absolutely sure you want _this_ , Yuzu?”

“Yes. I trust you.”

Javier felt his resistance crumble for he realized that he desired Yuzuru strongly too.

“So be it, then.”

Looking inly into the Japanese’s hypnotizing eyes, Javier kissed him, as if for the very first time — a tentative touch of lips upon lips. A flame raging inside his chest had to be kept at bay for now. He was exploring Yuzuru’s mouth sensually — slick sweeps of their tongues making him dizzy with arousal. Javier’s hands took off Yuzuru’s jacket unhurriedly and he was showering a long column of the boy’s neck with wet kisses, his tongue dipping into a hollow of his defined collarbone. Yuzuru’s fingers were digging into Javier’s back as his hips arched up into him from beneath, Javier feeling his hard on distinctly through the thin fabric of his track pants. The much needed friction made them both moan but Javier had to know for sure before they would continue:

“Yuzu, have you ever..?”   

“No.”

“And with a woman..?”

“No.”

Javier felt himself shaken profoundly from the realization that he would be the first for Yuzuru. It was a great responsibility and nervousness washed over him anew.

“And you?” Yuzuru voice sounded solemn, albeit a bit breathless.

Javier huffed.

“Are you kidding me? Of course, I am not a virgin.”

“Then why are you so afraid?”

“Who is afraid?! I am not afraid!” Javier exclaimed in a mocking indignation.

“Then stop talking and _do something_ , already,” Yuzuru’s eyes were gleaming defiantly, challenging Javier into action.

Smirking darkly Javier complied, taking Yuzuru’s t-shirt off and discarding it onto the floor. He sucked on his pulse point greedily, his palm sliding between the boy’s legs to rub him through the pants. Yuzuru threw his head back, giving Javier a better access to the silky skin of his neck, their naked chests flushed against each other. Javier’s lips slid lower, taking one of boy’s tiny nipples between them and starting to suck gently, his palm feeling Yuzuru’s hard cock twitch through the fabric. Javier blood was starting to seethe. He wanted Yuzuru completely nude and exposed in front of him so his hands tore off the Japanese’s pants and underwear in one harsh motion. Yuzuru gasped from a sudden unconcealed urgency in Javier’s actions, the Spaniard’s scorching gaze piercing him to his very core. Javier was drinking in the view of Yuzuru’s naked body. The young man was perfect in every sense: velvety, snow-white skin, all impeccable lines and graceful curves. Javier saw a couple of already fading bruises from earlier falls blemishing the tender skin of his right hip and it looked absolutely sacrilegious. Javier’s tongue licked the abused skin deliberately, feeling Yuzuru shiver perceptibly. Javier was caressing Yuzuru’s underbelly with soothing motions of his spread fingers as his hot lips wrapped themselves around the head of the boy’s cock. Yuzuru cried out loudly, his whole body straining as a bowstring.

“Shh, Yuzu, please… You have to stay quiet.” Javier thought about Brian sleeping peacefully in the neighboring hotel room, not far from them. Yuzuru was heaving erratically as he brought the back of his hand to his mouth to suppress his moans, his hips wiggling, asking wordlessly for Javier to continue. The Spaniard was lavishing him with smooth, clever licks and slick, tight sucks alternately, making Yuzuru go wild with pleasure. Javier knew the boy wouldn’t be able to last long and having taken him deep down his throat he swallowed around him intentionally. It was all Yuzuru could take. His body was twisting violently as he was coming hard into Javier’s mouth.

Javier withdrew, bitter-sweet taste tingling on his tongue and looked down at the Japanese splayed beneath him. Yuzuru eyes were shut tightly as he was struggling to regain his breath again, a vivid mark of his own teeth at the back of his hand making Javier shiver involuntarily. Javier was still painfully hard inside his uncomfortably tight jeans and he thought of taking care of the problem himself but Yuzuru’s husky whisper made his head spin with a new wave of heady excitement:

“ _Take me_.”

Javier was studying Yuzuru’s face intently for any sign of uncertainty but there was none. The boy’s black eyes were glowing with hunger, not an ounce of hesitation present in his hazed gaze. Actually, it was Javier who wasn’t sure, he wanted it desperately, no doubt, but he was afraid of unintentionally hurting Yuzuru or making him regret the experience later.

“I don’t know, Yuzu… We don’t even have a…”

“In my pocket. I’ll give to you. Wait a minute, please.”

Javier was watching perplexedly as Yuzuru sprang off the bed and hunched in front of his wrinkled track pants to take out a little bottle of lube from the pocket. _Just unbelievable_. It meant he was serious about it from the very start. Javier closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to lessen the pounding of his heart in his temples. Yuzuru had returned to the bed, sitting down on his heels and facing Javier with his hands on his knees resignedly; a transparent little tube on the bedsheets, in the reach of Javier’s hand.

 _Javier felt his sanity shifting_. His arms interlocked around Yuzuru and he kissed him passionately, making the Japanese sit on his lap with his knees at each side of Javier’s hips. Their heated, open-mouthed kisses became sloppy and insatiable quickly. Javier was praying inwardly to be patient and not to rush but the maddening force of his desire made it hard to hold back. With his lips not leaving Yuzuru even for a moment, he grabbed the miniature tube by touch and coated his fingers with some of the flavorless substance. Javier’s hand slid down Yuzuru spine and his long fingers dipped between his firm ass cheeks, making Yuzuru moan into his mouth lowly, his body trying to adjust to unfamiliar sensations.

“Relax. You need to relax, Yuzu.”

Javier was whispering encouragements and praises into Yuzuru’s ear, as his fingers were moving inside an unbearably tight heat carefully. Yuzuru was panting hard, his brow furrowing in concentration, as he was trying to will his body to relax around Javier’s invading fingers. Suddenly, he felt a surge of indescribable, intense pleasure sending electrifying bolts all over his body and down to his curling toes. Javier heard the boy’s drowned-out groan and he started to move his wrist faster, assaulting Yuzuru’s prostate relentlessly. Yuzuru was writhing on his lap, lost in delight unashamedly, his heated body in constant motion over Javier, hard cock brushing against the Spaniard’s flat stomach.

Javier found Yuzuru’s kiss-swollen lips with his own, trying to muffle his desperate moans. He himself was on the verge of coming into his pants as he was watching his young lover gone wild before his covetous eyes. Withdrawing his hand and making Yuzuru give him space to free his achingly erect cock from his jeans, he asked the Japanese in a thick voice:

“Do you still want it, Yuzuru?”

“ _Yes, yes, yes…_ ”

The succession of feverish whispers had made Javier growl. Having covered his erection with the necessary amount of lube hastily, Javier gripped Yuzuru by his shapely hips and made him slide down extremely slowly, taking him all in, inch by inch. Yuzuru tilted his head back and cried out brokenly, Javier’s palm closing over the boy’s mouth abruptly to silence him. Javier’s fingers dug forcefully into the tender flesh of Yuzuru’s thighs as he had finally buried himself to the hilt inside of Yuzuru’s trembling body. His vision was tunneling because of the immense pleasure Yuzuru’s delicious tightness was giving him. After a couple of seemingly endless minutes, Javier urged Yuzuru to start moving on top of him — impaling himself fully each time, as the Spaniard’s hands went to Yuzuru’s slender waist to control the rhythm and speed of the boy’s movements.

Yuzuru’s eyes were tightly shut, lips biting down on Javier’s shoulder hard, their sweaty bodies melting into one as he was riding him with abandon. Javier’s hands and lips were caressing Yuzuru’s godly body incessantly: his thumb encircling a pert nipple, mouth sucking at the sensitive spot on the silky skin of his neck, fingers holding him by the back of his head, wanting to have him impossibly close, Yuzuru’s moist, dark hair feeling incredibly soft beneath his shaking fingers.

Soon Javier heard Yuzuru whimper breathlessly into his salty skin and he swept them over fluidly, making the boy lay on his back with his ankles crossed over the small of Javier’s back. He resumed his thrusting into the Japanese immediately, Javier’s hand over Yuzuru’s mouth still being not enough to subdue his loud cries in full measure. Javier felt that he was approaching his climax lightning fast yet he wanted Yuzuru to come first.

“Come on, Yuzu, come on, just let it go… _Cum for me_.”

Javier’s hand slid between their bodies and started stroking Yuzuru’s cock quickly, his fingers pressuring the overly sensitive slit and underside delightfully. Yuzuru thrashed his head against the pillow violently as his body was torn by the blindingly powerful orgasm, his torturous wail lost in Javier’s palm, pressed against his opened mouth. After several spasmodic, shallow thrusts Javier found his own absolution, spilling deep inside Yuzuru’s shuddering body, countless stars exploding behind his closed eyelids searingly. If Javier had to die right then and there he would have died happily, for he already almost did anyway.

Lying next to Yuzuru, Javier brought their sweaty foreheads together, looking into the boy’s flustered face and feeling acutely his tiny, labored breaths on his lips. He closed his arms around Yuzuru affectionately, sharing the warmth of his body with the Japanese’s quivering, delicate frame. Yuzuru seemed so vulnerable and fragile in his arms. Javier’s fingers were tracing his jawline gingerly, as he said:

“It was fantastic, Yuzu. _You were fantastic_. I’ve never felt anything even remotely close to this in my whole life. If I only could, I would have given you anything, I would have done everything for you…”

“I know, Javi,” an exhausted yet blissful smile graced Yuzuru’s chiseled features as he was hugging Javier close, his eyes lit with fondness from the inside.

Breaking their embrace, Javier stretched his arm to the nightstand and grabbed the transparent wrapping with the crystalline amulet inside of it.

“I’ve got something for you and I want you to keep it. It’s nothing big, really. But it reminded me of you the moment I saw it.”

Yuzuru’s slender fingers tore the package excitedly and he beamed at the sight of a sparkling, pellucid rhinestone.

“It’s like a star, Javi.”

“Yes, it indeed is. It’s a star, Yuzu, shining brightly _just like you_.”

Yuzuru’s hand closed over the pendant tightly as he was kissing Javier with all of his passionate exuberance. The two of them fell asleep peacefully in each other arms unlike Brian, who wasn’t able to close his eyes behind the wall till the very first rays of the dawn.  

 **

* _Enjō_ _(_ _炎上) – Conflagration_ _(jap.)_

**Author's Note:**

> All of your feedback is appreciated, as always.  
> Thank you.


End file.
